Panniers, which are also known as saddle bags, are containers that attach to bicycles, motorcycles, or the like, to enable riders to carry accessories and other supplies with them without requiring that the riders carry such supplies on their back, e.g., in a backpack. A pannier is typically attachable to, and detachable from, a rack that extends over the back wheel or front wheel of a bicycle, motorcycle, or the like. More specifically, catches, hooks or similar attachment mechanism are often used to attach a pannier to a rack (e.g., a bicycle rack). A problem with most such panniers is that it is often time consuming and/or frustrating for riders to line up the catches, hooks or similar attachment mechanisms with the physical features of the racks where attachment mechanisms are intended to attach. Additionally, it is often time consuming and/or frustrating for riders to remove panniers from racks. For example, many types of panniers require the independent manipulation of multiple fasteners in order to secure panniers to racks, as well as to remove panniers from racks. This is especially inconvenient in urban environments where riders may want to frequency attach and remove panniers to and from racks.
Another drawback of some panniers is that they are configured to attach with only specific racks designed and sold by the same company that designs and sells the panniers. For example, the attachment mechanism of a pannier may be configured to attach to a rack rail having only a specific cross-sectional shape, which limits the usefulness of such a pannier where a rider has another type of rack already installed on their bicycle or motorcycle, and the rider does not wish to replace their current rack.